


Bound

by alyssa146



Series: Bound To You [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Crazy, Dark Jensen Ackles, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealous Jensen Ackles, Love Confessions, M/M, Maybe more - Freeform, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jensen, Protective Jensen, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Shy Jared, Top Jensen, Twink Jared, Virgin Jared, Young Jared Padalecki, slightly silent Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa146/pseuds/alyssa146
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared decides for his senior project he should step out of his comfort zone and take a chance, so he does just that. But as it turns out maybe stepping out of that comfort zone wasn't such a good idea after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Ok in this story there is a mental hospital i use, Broughton which is a real place in my hometown. Its a mental institution which a lot of people think is haunted and there were some dark things there at one time.  
> And if you cant tell i love crazy Jensen.
> 
> Oh and i have written another gender swap story and im trying to decide when to upload it! But this time i only swaped Jared, he is a female but Jensen is still male... i did this for a reason its the only way i could write this story that i plan to turn into a series...well a sequel and then a prequel? I know many people before said they didnt like gender swap but then they read my dont get yourself into situations story and they loved it so i encourage you to give it a try because if i do say so myself im very proud of it. And Jared will be a sarcastic, fiery cheerleader in it! Who dosent love that?

This was one of the biggest moments of Jared’s life. 

He stared up at the giant brick building and cowered as it towered over him in an intimidating way and he gulped. He was kind of not looking forward to this but it was an opportunity that Jared just couldn’t pass up.

Jared was a senior in high school and for his senior project he decided to choose something that he could for his major when it was time for him to go to college. And the major he planned on choosing was Psychology, so here he was standing in front of Broughton hospital the local and main mental institution in his hometown.

He would have been fine finding a local doctor’s office to do his project at but his dad had swooped in and recommended that Jared do something more challenging and ended up calling his friend who was a doctor at Broughton.

Jared took a deep breath and nodded to himself in an encouraging way before pulling up his big boy pants and walking into the creepy building. He was greeted with cream colored walls and marble floors, a long desk in the center of the room and he walked up with a shaky smile “hi um I’m Jared Padalecki and I’m supposed to start volunteering today?”

The lady in front of him was wearing light blue scrubs and greeted him with a smile “yes nice to meet you were so glad you’ve decided to help us out! If you’ll follow me ill lead you to Doctor Brown’s office and he’ll give you some instructions.”

So he followed the cheery nurse, whose name tag told him was Heather, down the long halls and up a giant staircase. By the time they made it to the third floor Jared was panting breathlessly to himself, why couldn’t they have taken the elevator?

She knocked on a door, sent him one last smile and pushed him through. Doctor Brown looked up with a thin smile “Jared my boy! It’s good to see you, how’ve you been?”

Jared nodded and came to sit in front of him “good…” he answered before smiling awkwardly.

But Doctor Brown didn’t seem to notice; he smiled again and pulled out a white folder “ok now I know you’re here for your senior project and that’s great were happy to have you. Now what I’m wanting you to do is walk around, maybe get to know some of the patients and follow Doctor Hall when she does her one on one sessions so you get a little experience and then maybe you can talk to some of the patients on your own. Now if you’ll follow me.”

Jared barley stifled a groan as he followed Doctor Brown a flight of stairs down and to a giant room that seemed to be a lounge. The lounge was filled with chairs, couches and some TV’s… there were tables set up holding game boards and the room was filled with patients.

Jared’s skin shivered with panic, he had never been so nervous in his life.

What if he got attacked? What if he didn’t understand them? Oh god what if he went crazy?

“Jared this is Sandy, and she’s our head volunteer she’s been doing it since she was 15 and she’s hoping to be a nurse.”

Jared snapped out of his thoughts and turned to see a short brown haired girl with tan skin and she smiled at him “hey Jared nice to meet you.”

“You to,” he nodded to her.

“Ok Jared I’m now gonna leave you in the capable hands of Sandy and she’ll point you in the right direction.” Doctor Brown smiled and gave Jared’s shoulder a soft slap before leaving Jared alone with Sandy.  
Sandy smiled at him “you seem nervous?”

Jared gave her a weak smile “is it that obvious?”

She laughed softly and nodded her head “just a bit, but don’t worry it’s not that bad I mean I won’t lie there’s absolutely moments when you know you’re in the nut house but it’s good. Now I’m here if you need anything I know it’s probably gonna seem a little odd at first but you’ll get the hand of it!”

“Ok so now I… talk to them?”

“Yeah go around, find someone and see if you can communicate to them, don’t get discouraged if they don’t talk back they probably won’t.”

Jared frowned and pointed “who’s that?”

At a table in the back sat a man no older than 25, his head was down and he was dressed in black sweat pants and a white t-shirt. Jared couldn’t see his face but he could tell he had dirty blonde hair and pale skin.  
When Sandy turned her head in search of whom Jared was pointing to her face dropped and she shook her head. “Try and stay away from him alright? That’s Jensen and he…well he doesn’t like to be messed with ok?”

Jared frowned in confusion and cocked his head in question “but why? I mean what’s wrong with him?”

Sandy sighs and looks around cautiously before stepping closer “what isn’t wrong with him. Jensen is…well he’s a special case. He was brought here 5 years ago…to name them out he has antisocial personality disorder, schizophrenia, his bi-polar, Frotteuristic Disorder, Sexual Sadism, and if you ask me just plain crazy. His bad news Jared I mean seriously bad, a couple months ago he attacked a nurse here and almost killed her.”

Jared’s eyes widened in terror “what? How?”

“He knocked her on the ground when she wasn’t paying attention and started slamming her head against the floor; it took 3 guards to get him off her.”

Jared let out a shaky breath and shook his head “may I ask what Frotteuristic Disorder is?”

 

Sandy bit her lip and leaned closer “it means he…well basically it’s a sexual disorder which means he likes to rub against people…sometimes unconsenting people.”

Jared blushed all the way down to his toes, his face a bright scarlet as he cleared his throat “unconsenting? Has he raped people?”

“That’s one of the reasons his even here. Apparently he raped a young boy and when he was brought to court they had a doctor do tests on him and discovered all his illnesses. His parents said they had been trying to get him help for years, and when he was younger he was on medication but once he turned 18 there was nothing they could do and he stopped taking them. So with the court and his parents’ permission Jensen will probably be locked in here for the rest of his life.”

Jared looked back over to Jensen with a totally new perspective. Jared knew coming in here there would be people beyond help, people that might not even be human anymore or maybe some who took crazy to a whole new level but never did he think that someone so normal looking was so unbelievably vicious .


	2. Stone Cold

The next day Jared went back to Broughton.

His friends thought he was totally nuts to be volunteering there, even called him psycho. That day at school at least 10 people came up and asked how it was working at the nut house, which Jared thought was rude. Yes he knew deep down that some of those people might be totally bonkers and defiantly a little intense but he would never call Broughton a nut house, those people couldn’t help what was wrong with them.

But Jared did fill his friends in about Jensen. His best friend Chad was totally worried for him and made him promise he wouldn’t interact with this guy.

“Don’t let him near you Jay; I’ve heard about him…dad was the one that brought him in his bad news Jay leave it alone.”

But Jared couldn’t. He was an optimist and not only that he believed in second chances. Maybe this guy had changed? I mean his been here for 5 years certainly his learned from his mistakes?

So the next day when Jared arrived he went straight to the lounge where once again Jensen was sitting in the corner, head down, arms folded.

Jared looked over to Sandy who was playing checkers with one of the patients, Fiona, who had mild Autism. Sandy sent him a curious look as Jared carefully walked over to Jensen, like a human trying not to scare a wild animal.

As Jared finally made it to Jensen’s table he still didn’t move, it was like Jared didn’t exist.

Jared bit his lip and started wondering whether this was a good idea or not before he shook his head and opened his mouth. “Hi I’m Jared; um I’m the new volunteer here what’s your name?”

Nothing. Complete and total silence.

Jared rocked on his heels uncertainly; he was starting to feel stupid standing there and being completely ignored. “I’m doing my senior project here, I’m going to Brown next fall I’m going to study Psychology…”  
Once again nothing, Jared might as well have been talking to a wall.

He sighed to himself when he realized he wouldn’t be receiving an answer “we’ll have a good day Jensen.” He said before turning and starting to walk away.

When he made it over to Sandy her eyes were practically bugging out of her head “are you out of your mind? I thought I told you not to speak to him!”

Jared shrugged his shoulders and ducked his head “it doesn’t matter he snubbed me anyhow, it was like I wasn’t there… like he didn’t even see me.”

“Oh he saw you, he just doesn’t care. Jensen doesn’t speak to anyone; I don’t think I’ve heard him actually talk in two years just after he attacked that nurse.”

Jared’s brow furrowed and he turned to find another patient to speak to before something stopped him and he glanced back over his shoulder.

Jensen’s head was up now and his eyes were trained in on Jared’s. Jared drew in a shaky breath as those emerald eyes locked with his. Jensen seemed to have a hold on Jared, he couldn’t look away, he was totally captivated by the fact that Jensen had seen him after all.

Now that Jared could see his face he noticed Jensen was very handsome. His eyes were an emerald color mixed with a forest green; there was a scattering of freckles across his face that made Jared wonder if he had them anywhere else. And his lips were full and pink, something Jared didn’t expect to see.

Finally Jared had to look away, he ducked his head down and closed his eyes before looking back up and Jensen was gone.

 

Days went by and Jared decided there was no use in trying to talk with Jensen when the man clearly wanted no company. So he busied himself with other patients like Molly who was there for her schizophrenia.  
He smiled gently as Molly made a sound of frustration as Jared had yet again jumped her in checkers and made another king. Molly was very competitive he had found out and checkers was her favorite game, she had never lost…except what she didn’t know was neither had Jared.

Molly bent her head down to examine the board better and as she was plotting her next move Jared turned his head to examine the lounge. As his eyes were scanning the patients they locked with Jensen’s stone cold green eyes.

Jared let out a sharp breath as a chill ran down his spine. 

Jensen’s whole body was turned facing Jared, his eyes narrowed as they focused in on Jared…unblinking hard, cold eyes. He had one hand resting on his thigh, clenching the dark sweatpants covering his leg, and the other hand was clenched tight in a fist on the table.

Jared turned his head slowly back to face Molly, his hands now trembling with uncertainty…what the hell was that?

Molly was now looking at Jared with a concerned stare “are you alright?” 

Was he? Jared rolled his shoulders back and cleared his throat before smiling weakly “I’m fine…looks like you jumped me!”

Molly smiled proudly and accepted the subject change before nodding her head and leaning across the board to point out her move.

And Jared tried to listen as she talked in excitement he really did but he couldn’t help but think back to Jensen’s eyes, the power he seemed to have had over Jared…the intenseness of his stare.

What exactly did he want ?


	3. Too Much

Jared decided after the Mexican standoff he had with Jensen that maybe he should avoid he lounge for a while, so instead when he came in the next day he headed straight to Doctor Hall’s office to shadow her in some sessions.

Doctor Hall was an insanely nice woman. She had dark black hair and a warm smile, Jared could easily tell how she had become a psychologist…he wanted to open up to her right that minute.

 

The hours ticked by as Jared sat behind Doctor Hall, snug in her giant black chair at her desk his notebook out as he took notes from the sessions.

Finally at 5 just before Jared was due to go home she turned and smiled sympathetically “just one more and then your free I promise.”

Jared smile and opened his mouth to answer as the door creaked open and Jensen stomped in and Jared gasped in shock.

His note pad dropped to the floor as his hands gripped the desk tightly, his eyes locked onto Jensen’s emotionless ones that seemed to be burning a hole straight through him, sending a shiver throughout his body.

“Ah Jensen right on time take a seat please and let’s get started.”

Jensen stood a minute longer though with his eyes locked on Jared’s before a small wicked smirk whispered over his lips, he then turned and made his way to the plush couch and plopped himself down carelessly.  
Jared closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths to try and settle himself. He then slowly bent over and picked the notebook up off the floor before holding his pen at a ready.

“Jensen this is Jared, I’m not sure if you’ve seen him around but his going to be volunteering here for a little bit for his senior project for school. He plans to study psychology which is why he is in here today…is that ok with you?”

Jensen’s eyes shot to Jared’s and he smirked again, a deadly, devious smirk that could make the Devil himself shake before opening his mouth “fine with me, I sure do like the company especially from such a pretty young thing.”

Jared blushed and averted his gaze. He listened numbly as Doctor Hall scolded Jensen before starting his session but Jared had to admit he wasn’t sure he wanted to listen in to this one. He didn’t want to hear anything Jensen had to talk about, didn’t know if he could stomach it if he did.

This was one case he didn’t think he could include in his project, one man he wasn’t sure he could face. Now as he looked back he found those attempts at conversation foolish.

So rather unwillingly he looked up and tried to listen in on the session taking place.

“Now Jensen I know last time we talked about your feelings, why you think that you’ve done the things you had…so tell me why do you think you raped that young boy?”

And suddenly Jared snapped to attention. His eyes widened and he sat up straight in his seat, waiting for the answer.

Before he answered Jensen cocked his head mockingly in thought before turning his head to lock eyes with Jared and he sneered as he opened his mouth “well Doctor Hall if you wanna know the truth I raped him because I wanted to, because I don’t give a fuck what’s right and what’s wrong. I had been watching that boy for weeks, following him, waiting for just the right time to finally take his sweet ass. So one night he got home from school particularly late, his parents weren’t home when I snuck in the back…” 

Jared was frozen in horror as he listened in, froze to the stare of Jensen’s malicious eyes which seemed to be hooked to Jared’s as he spoke. 

“He had just gotten out of the shower when I got him,” Jensen smiled to himself and looked off to the side as though he was recalling a fond memory “oh I’ll never forget those screams if you wanna know the truth that turns me on more than anything just hearing those cries, the pleas for you to just let go. You know I’m not like the rest of the freaks in this place I take pride in my craziness it makes me who I am…why resist your true nature? I welcome my madness and I welcome my need to take so that’s what I did. He was begging for me to let him go, promised he wouldn’t tell no one but I didn’t care if he did I welcomed it…I shoved him down on his stomach and took him, no prep nothing if were being honest I liked hearing him cry in pain, its what I live for.”

Jensen’s smile widened as he turned his eyes back to a pale Jared and chuckled to himself as he licked his lips “You know Doc with my problems I just love to take, take what’s not mine and I did I took it and when I was done with him, when I got what I wanted I killed him…say Jared, would you like to know how?”

 

Jared shook his head quickly before standing up with fearful eyes “I—I have to go I’m sorry,” and with that Jared stuffed his notebook I his backpack before running out the door and out of the hospital all the way to his car before he allowed himself to cry. To cry for that poor boy, cry for himself, and cry for Jensen and wonder just what it takes before the madness takes you over entirely.

 

When Jared got home he locked himself in his room and collapsed against his door in a heap. He couldn’t understand, couldn’t wrap his head around what he has just heard…what kind of human being does something like that? 

Jared squeezed his eyes shut tight and brought his hands up to grip his hair as he shook his head trying to block out Jensen’s sinister grin and cruel laugh, the way his eyes were trained in on Jared’s not moving as he gave his recollection of that night not even remorseful as he told how he had raped that boy, the boy who was probably Jared’s age.

Jared dropped his head in his hands and let out a sob. This place, this man was going to drive him insane .


	4. The Devil Went Down To Georgia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok there is a certain part in this chapter, and you'll know when because well i say it...at that part when i mention the song The Devil went down to Georgia i recommend listening to it while your reading that part. The song isnt scary but when you pair it with the words going on in the chapter so do it!

Jared didn’t return to the hospital the rest of the week, feigning sickness and being busy with other school related activities.

But the next Friday he couldn’t avoid it and reluctantly shuffled back through the giant doors and to the lounge where he thought it was safer. He couldn’t stand waling back in Doctor Hall’s office and listen to another testimony from Jensen again.

When he walked in the lounge that day Jensen was at his usual table, his arms crossed and eyes locked blankly on the wall.

Jared ducked his head and averted his gaze. He would not spare Jensen a single glance today, would not get lost in those evil eyes of his.

Instead he walked over to the TV area where Sandy was standing guard over the patients watching. When she spotted him her eyes widened “Jared, where have you been?”

Jared stiffened as she said his name louder than normal, causing the attention of Jensen who turned his head sharply at the name. But still Jared would not look; he stepped closer to Sandy “could you whisper?”  
She blushed and nodded before taking him in a corner “so what’s going on?”

Jared took a breath before looking around “ so the other day when I shadowed Doctor Hall Jensen came in…God Sandy you should have heard the things he said, the way he talked about that boy and he just kept staring at me, staring and smiling…it was so cold.”

Sandy gasped “oh my God…no wonder you’re freaked, Jared I think his obsessed with you—“

“Ah Jared there you are! I’m so glad your back; your father said you were ill?”

Jared and Sandy jumped, startled before turning to see a smiling Doctor Brown” Oh yeah I was…just a stomach bug though I’m fine now.”

Doctor Brown smiled “well good because I have a favor to ask you. One of our night nurses had to leave early, something with her son and I was hoping you would stay? It would be till about 6 am that’s when the morning shift will get here and I know it’s not required for you but I think it’ll be a good experience…I’ll just need you in the west wing.”

Behind him Sandy inhaled but Jared ignored it as he thought in his head. He didn’t want to stay, didn’t want to be anywhere near this place at nighttime…his father had told him stories about when he had worked here, how haunted and creepy this place was. But then again this would look good for his project and it would give him a different point of view.

Finally Jared sighed and nodded “yeah sure I’ll stay.”

“Good! Ok now that’s settled back to work!”

As he walked away Sandy gripped Jared’s shoulder and whirled him around “do you know what’s in the west wing?”

Jared frowned “what?”

“That’s where Jensen’s room is…”

Jared shut his eyes and groaned “son of a bitch.”

 

All the day nurses left at 8 and the night nurses came in. a nurse named Tyra told him what he would need to do and that he would be accompied with another nurse named Amy who would be in the West Wing with him a few halls down.

So it was around midnight and Jared was fighting sleep big time. He had gotten an early morning, taking off for school at 6:30 to get some work done on his project and now here he was sitting at a nurse’s station at midnight, on a Friday. He wondered if anyone would notice if he left. I mean who knows where the hell Amy was.

He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes…they had only been shut a minute when a loud bang sounded throughout the hall. Jared shot up his eyes wide open and on alert…he stood and slowly walked around the desk and froze in panic. 

Faintly he could hear music coming from the west wing lounge, every bone in his body told him to stay put not to investigate. Jared wasn’t an idiot he had seen plenty of horror movies and he didn’t want to be the idiot who tried to play hero but then again this was his job and he didn’t have a choice. So he closed his eyes and pitched a small fit in his head before very slowly starting down the hall…as he got closer he frowned as he realized what song was playing. 

The Devil Went down To Georgia was blasting from the small jukebox in the corner.

Jared gulped as the lyrics echoed off the walls and blasted straight through him. Something wasn’t right here.

Jared took a step back and gasped in fear as a dark shadow slid past the barred window, then a load screeching noise sounded somewhere to his left and Jared was done.

He turned to run but was grabbed by the wrist and shoved against the wall harshly. Jared’s cheek collided with the cold wall and he let out a groan of pain. 

Suddenly a hard body pressed against his and he halted in terror as plush lips moved across his cheek “I’ve missed you pretty…”

Jared’s eyes narrowed as he listened to the smoky smooth voice that he knew oh so well “J—Jensen?”

The lips against his cheek curved in a smile and Jared let out a sob as he pressed his forehead against the wall “Jensen let me g—“

A rough hand slammed down over his mouth and snapped his head to the side before Jensen pressed his lips to Jared’s neck and reaching his other hand to grip his thigh “now pretty I didn’t say you could talk did I?”

He pressed hot kisses down Jared’s neck before licking a wet stripe up to his ear. Jared quivered before crying out behind Jensen’s hand. “I don’t think I ever got to finish my story did I?”

Jensen let his hand trail down Jared’s thigh before bringing it back up to smooth over the sharp hip bone “you should be thankful, I wasn’t nearly this nice to Austen.” His hand reached forward and ran across the front of Jared’s jeans “you wanna hear what I did?”

Jared shook his head rapidly as hot tears fell out of his eyes, no he didn’t want to hear anything that asshole said.

“First I touched him like this,” he said as he moved his hand under Jared’s shirt and skidded his fingers across his nipples before pushing his hand downwards till it slipped under his pants causing Jared to cry out in agony, muffled sobs sounding out. 

Jensen pressed his lips to Jared’s ear and bit it callously “sssh darling we wouldn’t wanna cause little ole Amy to come down here would we? I doubt she would wanna witness this, and frankly I don’t like to share.” Jensen chuckled in Jared’s ear before whirling him around and pressing his back against the wall, his eyes scanning over him “you’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen I’ll tell ya that,” he said before leaning in and pressing his lips to Jared’s cruelly and sending a harsh bite his way.

Jared yelped in pain as Jensen pulled back “you probably think I’m gonna rape you don’t ya? But I’m not…oh no I’m not I’m gonna wait, I’m gonna wait until you’re the one who’s beggin me and believe me pretty its gonna happen… I’m gonna make you fall in love with me, and then—then I’m gonna break you. I’m gonna be your worst nightmare and Heaven all at the same time.”

Jared scowled and let out a scoff “aren’t you a little too full of yourself? When I checked your records Narcissism wasn’t on the list, maybe it’s time for an update?”

Jensen reached his hand up to lock around Jared’s neck and gave it a tight squeeze instantly cutting off his air supply, and gave his head one good smack on the wall behind him “I would watch it pretty, you should consider yourself lucky that I’m giving you such a prize.”

He let go just as Jared’s eyes were rolling back. Jared collapsed into him coughing and heaving heavily and Jensen petted his hair till he stopped. “Why? Why me?”

Jensen cocked his head in thought “because I like you…I don’t like a lot of people but you, there’s something different about you that draws me in and I want you, and when I want something… I get it.” With that he smirked once more before pressing his lips to Jared’s cheek and clenching his teeth down on the soft flesh. As Jared yelled out he stepped back and Jared fell to the floor.

“Remember pretty, I’m never far away…and sooner than you think your gonna come runnin .”


	5. Whats Wrong With Me?

Jared was haunted with nightmares that weekend. Nightmares that Jensen had snuck in his house and did the thing he said he wouldn’t…he raped him. 

At one point Jared had woke up screaming at the top of his lungs, a high pitched screech he didn’t know he could even make. His mother had ran in her eyes open in alarm and her face itched with worry, she had fallen on Jared’s bed and pulled him into her arms and rocked him back and forth until he slowly stopped crying.

Jared was terrified to go back to the hospital that Monday afternoon. He had even walked up to his English teacher in class and begged endlessly, asking if he could just find somewhere else to do his project but he was told no, it was too late to start something else and this depended on whether he graduated or not.

 

So Monday afternoon Jared walked in radiating with fear. He was tired, he was scared, and he was pissed off this is the last place he wanted to be at the moment, the place filled with haunting faces and sinister promises.

He kept his head down and eyes locked on the floor as he made his way up the stairs and to the lounge, not wanting to take the chance of once again getting lost in Jensen’s spine-chilling stare.

He was lost in thought, his mind playing back to last Friday not really paying attention to his surroundings when he bumped into someone. A hard someone with strong arms and an extremely tight grip.   
He was about to look up and apologize to whoever he bumped into when the person spoke up and sent goosebumps down Jared’s body. 

“Easy there pretty, you should watch where you’re going, never know who you’ll bump into.”

Jared swallowed down bile as he squeezed his eyes shut tight in horror and willed this to be another nightmare that he would soon wake up from.

But instead Jensen’s clutched his waist tighter and pulled him a little closer “you didn’t get enough Friday pretty? Wanted to feel me some more?”

Jared’s chin quivered as he let out a pitiful sob before shaking his head quickly, struggling to get away as he did so, pushing hard at Jensen’s chest “le—let me go Jensen I mean it, I’ll get Doctor Brown—“

Jensen sneered and roughly manhandled Jared into a dark corner, away from everyone else, shielding him from help. “You listen here pretty I don’t take threats very well especially not from you,” he scoffed before leaning in and pressing his nose to Jared’s neck, inhaling deeply. “You smell so good Jay, my pretty little thing…why do you keep me waiting? We both know your gonna give in so do it now.”

Jared’s eyes narrowed in annoyance and he jerked his body back, startling Jensen who was too busy sniffing his neck “I won’t give in, not to you…you are the most monstrous human being I have ever met, and I will never want a demon like you. Because that’s what you are Jensen, you’re a demon…a demonic creature that prays on innocent people but I won’t be one of them I won’t let you…ill only be here 3 more months and then I’m gone, away from you so leave me alone.”

And with that Jared reached out and gave a good claw to Jensen’s face which earned him a harsh shove that landed him in the hallway and with that chance he turned and ran to the nearest bathroom.

 

Jared knew Jensen was crazy but to think Jared would actually come running to him? Well he must be downright delusional, like hell he would willingly let Jensen take him the mans a psychopath!

He still had 3 month left in this dungeon, 3 months to be tortured and sexually harassed by Jensen and his rough, calloused hands and hard exterior. There had been plenty of times in Jared’s life where he felt scared but never in his life had he felt so hopeless, like no matter what he did Jensen would still be there, everywhere he turned there he was just watching him with those cold eyes.

Jared had made sure to check with Doctor Hall and got a clear schedule of when Jensen had therapy because he would so not be there, fuck that.

He wished Sandy hadn’t said anything to him that first day about Jensen; he would have been better off just getting rejected for his advances at a polite conversation and moving onto someone else. But maybe that wouldn’t even matter, maybe Jensen still would have set his sights on him, the more Jared thought the more he kind of felt sorry for Jensen. I mean here this man was he had been committed since he was 18 and here he was 25, locked up and alone.

His parents never came to visit, he had no close family, and definantly no friends here in the asylum so of course he would choose to set his sights on an individual. Maybe no one had ever came up to talk, maybe no one really cared enough to get the older man to open up, never gave it the time. So when Jared came up and genuinely wanted to talk that’s when Jensen latched on.

But it didn’t have to be Jared.

He was starting to curse his compassionate nature.

But what really pissed him off? The fact that Jensen had to be so damn hot, what kind of miserable wretched curse was that? 

Jared was sure that if Jensen would be this ugly, atrocious looking man he would have no problem writing this man off completely, even reporting him to the staff. But unfortunately Jensen was handsome, and mysterious and unbelievably intimidating that Jared felt if he did report him no matter that he was locked up he would make Jared pay for it.

And what really scared him…was that he wasn’t sure he wanted Jensen to stop his advances.

This was the most outrageous thing to ever happen to Jared. He was an upright boy who never did anything wrong, hell he was a damn virgin for Christ sake he lived to be respectful.

And in some sick, twisted way this attention from Jensen was liberating, it made him feel noticed and special and he loved and hated it all at the same time .


	6. Cant Fight It

A week had gone by without any terrorist acts from Jensen leaving Jared shocked. 

He wasn’t sure what Jensen had planned but he knew it had to be something, something going on in Jensen’s brain to where he knew that anytime Jensen would spring something on him.

Jared had practically been looking around every corner. When he would walk into the lounge he kept his eyes peeled, shooting directly to where Jensen usually sat through here lately he hadn’t been present in the main lounge.

Which only made things worse.

Jared wasn’t sure whether he should be relieved or worried. Sandy told him this was a good thing, that maybe Jensen had learned his lesson and felt guilty about his actions so he was staying away.

Jared highly doubted that was the case.

His point was proved that Friday when he was yet again asked to cover the night shift, according to Doctor Brown this would be good for him and would make his project more interesting.

So much against his will Jared found himself once again sitting in the west wing of Broughton his body stiff, ears open, and eyes glued in front of him just in case Jensen popped out. He had entertained himself with talking to Chad for an hour but was let go when Chad told him he had to go meet Sophia, which unfortunately left Jared alone, petrified and paranoid.

He felt like he was in a horror movie and any second the killer would pop out and slash Jared open…but in a way he guessed he was in a horror movie, a psychologically twisted movie where a man was obsessed with him who also happened to be a rapist and insane, and he both hated it and wanted more.

 

The clock was rolling at 1 am and Jared still hadn’t seen Jensen, and if he was being honest it both worried and pacified him.

What if Sandy was right and Jensen had given up his advances? Or what if he was somewhere lurking around the corner just waiting for the right moment? Or what if something bad happened? I mean Jared hadn’t seen him in over a week, what if he got in a fight?

So reluctantly Jared rose and started down the dark hallway his eyes wide open and watchful. He promised himself he would walk down to Jensen’s room, check in and make sure he was ok and then he would turn around and high tail it back to the nurse’s station.

As he got closer to Jensen’s room the nerves set in, his body started to sweat and his stomach was churning painfully and all he wanted to do was turn around and run away but he couldn’t, he was here.

He stopped in front of Jensen’s metal door and reached his hand up to the small curtain hiding the small glass window and ever so slowly pulled it aside.

He let his quiet advances go and glued himself to the door as his eyes roamed around the room, searching for Jensen. But he was nowhere to be found. Jared backed away and turned to look down the hallway, flashing his phone for light but he didn’t see him.

God this was a bad idea and oh he knew it but this was his job and he was on night watch, he had to make sure Jensen was ok.

So he said a silent prayer and pushed the door open.

“Jensen?” He looked around the ghostly room openly trying to find Jensen’s shadow, any sign that he was here.

He sighed to himself and started to back out when the door slammed shut and a painful grip tugged him roughly till he was forced up against the cold door.

He let out a surprised yell as his back collided with the door and his head throbbed. In front of him Jensen wore a feral smile and eerie eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness “well hey there pretty thing I was wonderin when you would get here…did you miss me?” Jensen whispered before pressing his body close and digging his nose into Jared’s neck.

Jared closed his eyes tight and turned his head “I just wa—wanted to make sure you were ok…”

Jared could feel Jensen smirk against his neck, his sharp teeth gliding over the vain that ran down Jared’s neck “oh I’m more than ok, I’ve been waiting for this moment all week pretty.”

Jared knew he should cry out, that maybe if he yelled loud enough Amy would hear him and come to his rescue…but he didn’t. Instead he turned his head and stared into Jensen’s cold, calculating eyes “why me? It could be anyone so why me? What’s so special about me?”

Jensen leaned back slightly and tangled his fingers in Jared’s hair, giving it a slight tug “because…you saw me, you were interested in learning more, you wanted to know who I was. You’re the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen… I don’t have a lot of feelings but even I won’t lie that I like you pretty and I want you and what I want I get, I won’t take no for an answer. But it wouldn’t be a no would it? Because I can smell it on you, the arousal you get every time I’m close to you, you can deny it all you want but I know you and I know you want me to so why don’t you do us both a favor and drop the self-righteous act?”

He was right; Jared knew he was even though he didn’t want him to be.

He didn’t want to like Jensen, didn’t want to be attracted to him but he was God help him. Jared knew Jensen was totally insane and a shot at a real relationship in this place was a long shot and Jared would be batshit crazy to even try and get into one but maybe Jared was crazy to? Maybe all it took was Jensen for Jared to see there was another side of him, a side that just wanted to find love no matter who it was or how fucked up he was. Jared knew if his parents found out they would flip, his father would probably threaten to kill Jensen and his mother would cry and ask where they went wrong but right now Jared couldn’t find it in himself to care, right now he was tired of fighting temptation.

So even though every fiber in his body told him to open his mouth and scream for help he did the exact opposite…he leaned in and slammed his mouth to Jensen’s, and if Jensen was surprised he didn’t know it.  
Instead Jensen smiled against his lips before dragging his hands up to curl in Jared’s hair and yank him down, deepening the kiss. Jared couldn’t help but moan. Thick, gun-calloused fingers slide up the inside of his thigh, infuriatingly slow, as Jensen dips his head, slanting their lips together. Jared opens up immediately when the tip of Jensen’s tongue nudges at the seam of his lips. The kiss turns heated quickly but still slow, passionate; Jensen taking his time, kissing him breathless, like he had been waiting for this moment for way too long, and Jared guessed maybe he had. And so had he.

Jared might not have realized it before, but right now here with Jensen everything felt right. It felt like maybe no matter how crazy Jensen was maybe he could love him and maybe Jensen could love him back.   
Jared knew this was a long shot and that he’ll probably just end up getting hurt in more ways than one and that this was a really bad fucking idea and he must be out of his mind to be doing something like this but he didn’t care. Jensen made him feel alive, Jensen made him feel wanted. 

Jared knew there was a possibility that all Jensen really wanted was a fuck buddy, but as he was pressed against the door, Jensen’s lips on his and rough hands somehow gently caressing his body he couldn’t help but think maybe that wasn’t true after all, maybe Jensen had just been waiting for someone to come along, someone like Jared that could really and truly love him .


	7. Consume Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short guys but i had to go to the hospital friday because i tore cartlidge in my leg so ive been in some serious pain this weekend! But i hope you enjoy.

From that point on avoiding Jensen was out of the question.

He seemed everywhere, even more than usual not that Jared minded anymore because he didn’t, he loved seeing Jensen even if he was just staring at Jared from afar like usual.

Somehow Jared was no longer scared of Jensen, if anything he kind of felt protected and safe in a way that he couldn’t explain—it made no sense at all and he couldn’t understand this feeling Jensen seemed to ignite in him.

Of course there were moments where Jared felt like if he didn’t do something Jensen wanted or acted the way he wanted he would snap at any moment and they would once again be back to their game of cat and mouse.

Jensen seemed to consume Jared’s every thought. When he would go home at night and lay in his bed all he could see was Jensen. Jensen touching him, Jensen next to him, Jensen kissing him.

There had been many moment's in the past week where a close call was erupted. One day Jared was assigned the task of delivering meals out to the patients, as soon as he made it to Jensen’s room he was jerked inside and thrown on the bed as Jensen greedily attacked any part of Jared’ body he could reach. And if it wasn’t for Jared’s excellent hearing skills Jared would probably be in jail and Jensen would be in lockdown.  
Jared wasn’t sure if he loved Jensen but he knew it was coming and he also knew that love would drive him mad.

 

Now that Jared worked the night shift on Fridays whenever Amy would skip her way to the East Wing Jared would sneakily make his way into Jensen’s room and stay there till his shift was over.

This Friday was no different. Jared waited 30 minutes after Amy had made her way to the East Wing before he crept down the hall and slipped into Jensen’s room.

The room was dark and gloomy something Jared had grown used to in the recent week. As his eyes adjusted to the dark he held his arms out in front of him to try and navigate himself to the bed, to search for Jensen.

A frown slipped over his face as he felt over the bed and looked down to see the empty sheets with no sign of Jensen on the now cold bed from the absent body. He stood up and started to turn to look around when suddenly he was tackled to the bed and a familiar muscular body slowly crawled over Jared till they were pressed together and Jensen was smirking above him. “Hey there pretty,”

Jared’s heart was racing and his breathing was heavy but he ignored it as he smiled up at Jensen and curved his arms around Jensen’s neck before pulling him down for a kiss “hey…you scared the shit out of me Jen.”

Jensen chuckled lowly before nuzzling under Jared’s jaw, running his nose up his cheek before pressing their foreheads together “I’m sorry baby, I wanted to surprise you is all…I’ve been going crazy without you all day, I’ve missed your body baby have you missed mine?”

Jared’s eyes slipped closed at the words before arching his body up into Jensen’s touch as he nodded slowly “of course I missed you Jen, I missed all of you.”

A slow smile curved over Jensen’s lips before he looked down with predatory eyes “then show me,” he whispered with his smoky smooth voice that seemed to rumble down through Jared’s core. Jared shot up and slammed his lips against Jensen’s harshly, their lips moving in sync as their tongues tangled wetly, Jared moaned as Jensen pressed down harder, rolling his hips against Jared.

Jensen sat up to rip his shirt off before tearing Jared’s off and roughly removing their clothes, he then pressed his cock against Jared’s and rolled against him causing Jared to let out a high whimper of need, his nails scratching down Jensen’s sweaty back trying to hold onto him as Jensen continued to roll his hips rapidly, mouthing down Jared’s neck kissing any exposed skin.

“God Jay you feel so good, so good baby I love you Jay I do, do you love me? Tell me, tell me you love me baby tell me.”

Jared’s eyes were shut tight as a wave of pleasure rode through his body causing him to tremble as he came but he nodded as Jensen continued to ride against him mouthing at Jared’s neck like a starved animal “I love you Jen I do I love you so much I promise only you.”

Jensen growled as he desperately ground his hips before letting out a low moan, his teeth latched onto Jared’s neck as he came down “I know you do Jay…only me, I’ll kill anyone else that stands in our way baby, I’ll kill em’.”

Jared closed his eyes as Jensen rolled them over and held him tight to his chest.

This was love was a monstrous love, a love that would consume them, but he could never let it go, he would rather die than lose Jensen…but he wouldn’t, he wouldn’t lose him, Jensen would make sure of that .


	8. Dark Times

Their bond got closer as the weeks went by, their relationship drastically changing from giving it a shot to full fledge infatuation that had no end.

Jensen was a jealous lover, something Jared wasn’t surprised by in the least. The only thing that bothered him about it was that Jensen seemed to be jealous about absolutely everything that even remotely involved Jared. He didn’t like when Jared talked about his friends, his life outside in the real world, he didn’t like when he talked to Sandy or any of the other patients.

In the quiet corners of the night Jared spent his hours softly reassuring Jensen that no one mattered as much as he did, that Jensen was the one he loved, the one he lived for. It seemed to satisfy him for a while until someone else came along and took Jared’s attention.

But Jared kept calm and tried to ignore it, telling himself that Jensen couldn’t help it and he didn’t really mean any harm he just loved him.

But one day became too much for Jared to deal with.

As a part of his graduation project he had to bring someone from his class to his chosen job so they could walk with them and make sure they did what they were supposed to and that they weren’t slacking off…so Jared decided he would bring Chad.

 

When they walked in the lounge that day that walked in laughing as they usually did when they were together. Jensen was sitting at his table in the corner, his head down and eyes averted—but at the sound of Jared’s laughter his head shot up and turned with such quick movement a vein bulged from the side.

His eyes narrowed dangerously as they zeroed in on Jared and Chad who were walking over to greet Sandy. Jensen watched as Chad patted Jared on the back, as Chad smiled at Jared, as he joked with him, as he followed him like some lost mangy dog that needed to be put down immediately.

 

Later that night Jared snuck down to Jensen’s room like he always did on Friday nights. When he walked in the dark room he opened his mouth to call out Jensen’s name but he was roughly shoved against the door, his spine colliding with the door knob causing him to cry out in pain.

“I bet you thought you were so discreet huh? You and your little fuck toy running around all over each other.” A harsh voice whispered in his ear, spit flying over his jaw.

Jared blinked through the pain and frowned in confusion “what the hell are you talking about? Chad is my friend—I told you I was bringing him for my proj—“

Jensen curled his fingers tight in Jared’s shirt before lifting him up only to slam him back harder than before. A tear slipped down Jared’s cheek as he cried out “Jensen stop please! I love you—“

At that Jensen lifted Jared up and threw him on the bed and ripped his clothes off before pressing their naked bodies together “never a better time to prove it huh? Come on pretty show me how much you love me, how much you want me.”

The words that would usually cause Jared’s toes to curl and his body to ache with want only frightened him; they made him want to run and never look back.

His eyes widened in fear and Jensen parted Jared’s thighs, his cock pressing against his virgin entrance. “Jensen no please don’t Jen please this isn’t how I want my first time to be, our first time please Jen I’m begging you!”

Jensen closed his eyes, a dark smile etching over his lips…when his eyes slipped open the normally green color was gone and a deep black covered his iris. Jared wasn’t looking at Jen anymore no he was looking at Jensen Ackles, psychopath and rapist and he wanted to cry.

Without waiting Jensen shoved in to the hilt, hissing in pleasure at intense tight heat that surrounded him “fuck Jay you feel so good fucking knew you would baby knew your ass would be so sweet fuck!”

Jared’s eyes were closed tight, hot tears flowing down his cheeks like a gushing river, he felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside, his stomach was clenching painfully and he felt like he was burning. He gripped Jensen’s shoulders tight, trying to push him off but couldn’t move Jensen’s hard body, so he cried. He wailed loudly, still pleading and begging for Jensen to let him go, that he loved him, that this wasn’t right.

And Jensen smiled.

The crying and pleading was like music to Jensen’s ears…it had been so many years since he had heard cries like that, begging to be released and he loved it, his eyes closed as he relished the cries.

He was thrusting harder, chasing his release as he leaned down to press a ruthless kiss to Jared’s tear covered lips before licking up his salty cheek, erasing the tears that had flowed. His hand reached down and locked harshly onto Jared’s thigh, gripping so tight a deep bruise formed instantly.

“Fuck I’m cumming Jay oh god I’m cumming,” Jensen moaned before collapsing and rolling off.

Jared lay in the bed a little longer, his body shaking with shock and fear…his mind swirling with confusion. Jensen promised he wouldn’t do this to him, he told him he loved him.

Shakily he sat up and slipped his clothes on gingerly as his body hissed in pain. “Where are you going?”

Jared froze before slowly turning, his eyes red rimmed and swollen, tear stains tracking his cheeks clear hurt showing on his face as he looked to Jensen with betrayal in his eyes. “Where am I going?” he asked with a trembling voice. “As far away from you as I can get…I can’t even stand to look at you.”

Jensen frowned before sitting up, the sheet falling off the revel his naked from as he stood “what the fuck does that mean?”

Jared’s eyes bugged out of his head as he looked at Jensen “are you fucking kidding me Jensen? You just raped me! What the fuck do you mean where am I going? God I shouldn't have trusted you I’m so fucking stupid! I knew this would end badly, that I would get hurt but I took a chance and look where it got me? Broken and deceived. ” He seethed as he settled his clothes in place before jerking the door open “you’re not who I thought you were…they were right, you are a monster .”


	9. Unexpected

Jared felt broken, he felt cheated, he felt used.

Jared knew who Jensen was, he knew what lurked inside him but never did he think Jensen would hurt him the way he did that night…he said he never would and Jared believed him and now he felt stupid.

Stupid for even trusting Jensen, for falling in love with him, for wanting to be with him. He should have known this would happen, he should have never let Jensen in, let him break down his walls.

When he had gotten home the first thing he did was collapse in a sobbing heap on his bed, the tears rushing out of his eyes in violent spurts as he choked on his spit, his weeping turning ferocious and messy. 

He didn’t want to go back, that was the last thing he wanted—to walk down those halls and right back to Jensen. But he knew he had no choice, if he didn’t finish this project he wouldn’t graduate and that wasn’t an option.

So Monday he sucked his tears up and put on a brave face to cover his sorrow and stalked right into the hospital and to Dr. Hall’s office where he intended to stay all afternoon, away from Jensen.

 

Jared did a pretty successful job of avoiding Jensen, staying in Dr. Hall’s office all day every day except for Tuesday and Thursday when Jensen had his sessions for which Jared would spend an hour in the lounge before returning to the office when Jensen was through.

The only time he had actually seen Jensen face to face was the brief moment of when he would walk out of the office. 

His eyes would instantly catch Jared’s, the green seemed dull now, void of life and emotion. He made no snide remarks, in fact he said nothing at all at least not with his mouth. His eyes were pleading, pleading for Jared to say something, anything…but he wouldn’t.

Jared didn’t know if Jensen felt guilty for what he did but if he had to guess it would be a no, he didn’t think Jensen was capable of feeling any sort of remorse at all.

Maybe Jensen didn’t feel anything? Maybe he didn’t love Jared and he only said it to get what he wanted…it made sense when he thought about it I mean here you have a sociopath and a rapist of course he can’t love.

The more Jared thought back to that night, thought back to the times they shared his heart broke even more as he cursed himself for being so stupid.

Sandy was right…he should of stayed away.

 

Avoiding Jensen proved to be pretty easy, it had been weeks since Jared had laid eyes on the man. He wasn’t sure what he wanted, he wasn’t sure if he should forgive Jensen for what he did.

He loved Jensen, oh how he loved him and all he wanted was to run back into his arms and stay there but he wasn’t sure if he could.

Jensen took something from him, something important, something he could never get back.

And while yes it was something he ultimately would have given up to Jensen he didn’t expect it to happen the way it did.

The past couple Friday nights Jared had been able to get out of his nightly duties, trading shifts with Holly another nurse at the hospital but this night his luck ran out.

So he was sitting at the desk, up straight and his eyes alert for any signs of Jensen. He told himself if Jensen did wander out of his room and make his way down here he would alert Amy and lock him back up.

Jared sat like that for hours till his eyes started to droop. His brain was shutting down from lack of sleep and he couldn’t stay awake any longer…so he let it overcome him.

 

A soft whisper of a touch skimmed over his lips, smoothing down his face to cup his jaw. Jared frowned to himself before blinking his eyes open.

He opened his mouth to scream but Jensen’s strong hand latched over his lips covering his screams. “Don’t scream baby, I’m not gonna hurt you.”

Jared snorted through his tears and bucked up, trying to wiggle himself from Jensen’s hold but to no avail… he was trapped.

“If I move my hand do you promise not to scream?”

Jared nodded slowly as the hand was removed “have you lost your fucking mind? Let me go Jensen I swear to God I don’t want to be anywhere near you—“

 

Jensen cringed before crawling closer “will you let me apologize please?”  
Jared blinked dumbly. He wasn’t aware Jensen knew what sorry was, so he nodded somewhat wearily before Jensen opened his mouth, “I know that night…what I did was wrong but I—I was lost in my head Jared all I saw was Chad all over you and it pissed me off. I can’t take back what I did and I can’t get rid of my problems all I can do is say I’m sorry it shouldn’t have happened like that and I love you. But I’m not sorry that I was your first time no matter how it happened because that’s the way it should be, I don’t feel bad for having sex with you or taking you I just…I hate that you hate the way it happened.”

Jared stared up at Jensen hesitantly before swallowing down his fear. He knew that was the best apology he was gonna get and honestly it was more than he expected.

But the question was… could he forgive Jensen ?


	10. Pains and Truths

Jared stared up at Jensen with fear in his mind and a numbness taking over his body. 

He wasn’t sure what he should do in this situation. Did he accept Jensen’s somewhat apology and give it another try? Or risk saying no and possibly getting hurt in the process?

Jared squeezed his eyes closed as Jensen slowly moved his rough hands down Jared’s sides, petting softly as he leaned in to nuzzle his neck “come on baby forgive me I know you want to, come on baby I love you and you love me you know it. You don’t wanna turn me away you know it so just tell me.”

Jared felt his walls breaking down one by one, the block he built up, the promise he made wearing thin as he opened his eyes and locked onto Jensen’s clear emerald ones, his answer evident—he was never going to deny Jensen anything, and he knew that. He reached up slowly with one hand till it tangled in Jensen’s short blonde hair. 

Jensen’s eyes fell shut with relief before he leaned down and pressed his lips to Jared’s. The kiss took Jared by surprise; at the most he was expecting something rough, a desperate kiss filled with biting and violence. But what he didn’t expect was the sheer gentleness that followed as Jensen moved their lips so sweetly Jared felt like crying.

None of this was supposed to happen. Jared was supposed to start his volunteering here, shadow Doctor Hall and get enough information to complete his senior project and then head his way over to Brown and get his psychology degree.

He was never supposed to fall in love with a patient. And not just a patient but Jensen Ackles, rapist and sociopath. 

Jared had always known he was gay that was never the problem. But he thought maybe he would go off to college meet a normal guy, fall in love with him maybe get married and have some kids but this was above and beyond.

He remembered the day he found out he was a carrier. He had been so scared, scared that his parents would find him disgusting, that his friends would make fun of him. In his young mind that had been the scariest day of his life. But looking back now that was child’s play that was nothing compared to the new dangers he had roped himself into.

And now he was in so deep he would probably never make it out…at least not unscathed. But as much as he hated to admit it, the more he thought about it the more he didn’t care. Jensen might not be normal, he might never have that sweet, fluffy, romantic relationship he had once daydreamed about but in a way this was better. He knew this relationship was true. Jensen was honest, he wouldn’t lie to him and while he might hurt him it’s not like he knew any better. Jensen would be loyal, Jensen would never leave him.

Jensen’s love was the purest and the realist love he would ever find.

So clearing those thoughts from his head Jared closed his eyes as Jensen’s calloused fingers ghosted over Jared’s face, thumb catching his bottom lip, dragging it down before catching it with his own lips.  
This was where he wanted to be, he could run from it all his life but he couldn’t deny it.

“I love you Jensen…”

Jensen stopped, his head leaning up to look Jared in the eye, a sincere smile overtaking his lips as he reached out to brush Jared’s hair back. “I love you to baby, and I won’t let anyone take you away from me…never.”

“Your mine.”

“I wouldn’t want to be anyone else’s.”

Jensen leaned in and molded their mouths together. He made no move to take things further. Jared took one of his hands and drug into under the covers, to press it against his own cock, which was waking up.   
He wanted it.

This time it was his choice.

“Please,” Jared asked. Jensen broke the kiss, pulled back just far enough to meet his eyes. “If you want to.”

Jensen smirked down at him “I’ll always want to.” He was kissed again, closed mouth. Jensen’s hand cupped his cock and rubbed firmly.

“Oh!” Jared’s hips jerked. He closed his eyes. 

Jensen touched him until he was hard, until Jared could feel Jensen’s hardness. Jared rolled onto his back and Jensen followed, rising above him on his hands and knees. Urgently, Jared shoved the sheets and blankets down out of the way.

Jensen lowered his body, weight on his elbows at Jared’s sides, hips cradled between Jared’s legs.

They were kissing again. Jensen began rocking against him; Jared moaned, trying to be quiet.

“Are you sure you want this? That this time you want it? Because I promised myself I wouldn’t touch you without your consent and I broke that promise so—“

Jared laid his hand over Jensen’s mouth and nodded “I’m sure…I want this Jensen, I want you.”

He felt Jensen’s finger slowly tracing down behind his balls, pressing on the perineum, then gently on his hole.

“Oh.” He spread his legs wider, Jensen’s leg slipping off so his body was completely between Jared’s legs now. 

Jared was going to say something, but his mind shorted out when Jensen pressed that finger into him. He slammed his head back to the pillow.

“Yes,” he grunted. “Jensen, yes.”

Lost in the hot skin and wet tongue, Jared hardly noticed the hand slipping between his legs again. He couldn’t miss the cold wetness, the slick gel when it touched him, Jensen spreading it over him, making sure there was plenty before he sank his finger in again. Jared arched and pushed down on it, eager to have it deeper. Jensen chuckled into the kiss and obliged, pushing it all the way in. He found Jared’s sweet spot and rubbed over it while Jared twisted on the bed, trying to be still, to keep kissing.

“Hmmm, you like that Jay?”

A second finger joined the first. Jensen had large hands, it burned a little. Jared tried to spread his legs wider. He wanted more.

“Another one, come on.”

Jensen shook his head without breaking the kiss. He was unhurried, opening Jared with careful movements. Not gentle; just not rough. “Were gonna take our time baby, were gonna make this last.”  
Jared rocked his hips. Pushing down as much as he could. Fucking himself on Jensen’s fingers while Jensen kissed him and kissed him, both of them barely getting enough air, snatched between kisses.  
Before Jared could insist he was ready for another one he felt it there, just a little warning pressure before a third finger began to work into him. Now it did burn, but he welcomed it, bore down, and pushed himself onto it.

He got a little lost in it. Jensen’s mouth, hot and wet, Jensen’s tongue exploring his mouth, tangling with Jared’s. Jensen’s fingers, three of them in as far as they could go, stretching him and teasing him. Jared knew he was sweating, knew he was making noise. Little moans and breathy pants, he wasn’t able to keep them in. Jensen answered with his own quiet dirty words, whispered deep in Jared’s ear. 

He was about to begin pleading for Jensen to get on with it when the fingers were pulled free and Jensen shifted up to cover Jared’s body. He rested his weight on his bent arms, beside Jared’s shoulders. His cock bumped behind Jared’s balls, but Jensen just kept on kissing him and didn’t make any move to continue.

Jared pulled his head back enough to gasp.

“Jensen,” he panted out. “Jensen, c’mon. I can’t wait –“

Jensen reached down, grasped himself. Pushed up on his free hand, staring at Jared intently. It took a minute, but Jared calmed himself enough to return the look unflinching.

Jensen stared at him. The moment stretched, seemed to warp, then Jensen lowered his head, his lips just brushing Jared’s ear.

“Ready?” he whispered. Jared swallowed heavily. “Yes,” he whispered back, turning his head to catch Jensen’s soft lips in another quick kiss. “Please, Jensen. I want you.”

Jensen kissed him back, and then shifted a little lower. Jared drew his legs up, feet flat on the bed, knees cradling Jensen’s hips.

Jensen pushed in slowly but steadily. Jared breathed through it. The burn rose until it was nearly too much, then it began to taper off. When he felt Jensen’s balls up against his ass he breathed out slowly, exhaling the tension. Jensen hung above him, Jared aware that he was trembling. He pulled the other man down, held him close.

“I love you.”

Jensen kissed his shoulder, then his jaw. It was hot and full and good – no, wonderful. They were so close, as close as two people could get. Jensen inside him, over him. He felt safe and secure. When Jensen brushed their mouths together he felt cherished.

Still watching him, Jensen pulled out halfway, and then pushed back in again. There was just enough lube for a glide, not so much that Jared couldn’t feel him. He felt a momentary panic – they weren’t using a condom – but dismissed it. The thought of being a carrier quickly leaving his mind.

He held Jensen close, his cock riding the ridges of Jensen’s stomach. The sweat chilled as soon as it developed the room chill in the locked room without the blankets. Jared didn’t care. His world narrowed to the push-pull slide of Jensen going into him and pulling out again. Gradually the thrusts became harder, but they were never rough, which probably surprised him the most. “God baby you feel so fucking good, so sweet and mine your mine Jared all mine.” He rolled his hips, meeting each thrust, the two of them working together, the rhythm becoming smooth and natural.

He worked a hand between them. Jensen was hitting the sweet spot on every thrust, Jared was aching, desperate. He needed relief, needed it.

Jensen pushed up, on his hands, looking down at him, and Jared started stroking himself.

“God, Jensen, yes – like that.” He pulled at himself. Jensen’s strokes became faster; he was making little grunting noises. Jared felt like he was going to explode if he didn’t come soon.

“That’s it baby boy touch yourself I wanna see it come on baby cum for me.”

The next thrust shoved Jared up on the bed. He scrambled for purchase, got a hand on the cold metal headboard, used it for pull and held himself against Jensen’s strength. Jensen was pounding him; still not fast, not crazy, but each thrust was hard and deep. He was panting, Jared was gasping – he could feel it, stirring in his belly, tight in his balls – then it all rushed together like a hurricane and he came hard, feeling the slick shoot through his fingers, landing on Jensen, dripping down, hot in the cool room.

Jensen swore and shuddered, then went onto his knees and tugged on Jared’s hips, holding him in place while he fucked in, three, four more times. Then he stilled, eyes finally closing as he let out a loud groan. Jared felt heat spreading inside him. It made his cock twitch. It was too much. The feel of Jensen coming inside him. 

Jensen held his position for a minute, and then slid out, falling to Jared’s side. He pulled Jared close, holding him, his face in Jared’s neck.

“Love you,” Jensen said, so softly it was almost lost beneath their harsh breathing .


	11. The Mind

Jensen’s POV.

Jensen couldn’t sleep; his mind was racing with the nights events. 

Jared was sound asleep in his arms, looking like the angel he was with his soft breathing and graceful features. Jensen hadn’t really known what to do the week he was without Jared, he wasn’t used to the feelings Jared was causing him.

His whole life never had he experienced such feelings. Growing up he didn’t think he had any, he felt no sorrow for the people he hurt; he felt no love for his family…all he felt was hatred. Hatred and violent thoughts were all that consumed Jensen’s mind.

Jensen remembers the first time he laid his eyes on Jared. When he walked in the lounge that day Jensen had been going along with his regular routine…ignore everyone around him and consume himself in his dark thoughts.

But then some heavenly angel walked in and his whole perspective changed. It was like he was living for the first time and everything made sense.

But he was confused, he had never had these feelings before and here was some boy with floppy hair and dimples so deep they could cut better and he was walking up to Jensen and asking sincere questions about him. 

For the first time in his life he felt an overwhelming sensation of love. This strange tingling sensation that seemed to spread through him and overtake his very soul and he didn’t like it.

Jensen had spent his life blocking everyone out, shutting himself down deep within himself because if he did they would leave him alone, but when they didn’t he got the chance to exact some revenge.  
Jensen hated people. His never loved anything, never felt compassion for others. Maybe that’s a lie he had loved… loved the sounds of others pleading, crying and shouting for him to stop, to just let them go that’s the feeling he lives for, the feeling of fear.

But here this lanky teenage kid that had yet to fully develop his young body just walks in one day and completely changes Jensen’s view of life. Suddenly he needs, he wants to feel love.

The only thing he had ever felt for others was lust. He just wanted that boy down the street and didn’t give a fuck whether he did or not, he didn’t care about other people’s feelings, never gave it much thought he just lived the way he wanted.

Jensen knew he had to have Jared the moment he laid eyes on him, even if Jared had never walked up to introduce himself Jensen was pretty sure he still would have targeted him one way or another. Jared was a rare beauty that needed to be reeled in. so when he lured him in that night Jensen knew he had his opportunity.

But for the first time he didn’t have the feeling to just take no he wanted to get to know this boy, let him trust Jensen show him that he could love, that he could feel.

He didn’t mean to rape Jared he really didn’t, he just saw red. This deep rage settled over him, consumed him and the only thing that entered his mind was kill. Kill. Kill. Kill.

The world lost its color the moment he saw that fake ass player named Chad practically flirt Jared up that day in the lounge and he wanted to attack, he wanted to rip Chad apart and feed him his insides. But instead he took it out on Jared and he almost lost him. Jensen would'nt lie Jared felt fucking great, the best his ever had rape or not. He couldn't really feel guilty about it because he didn't regret what he did, he didn't regret fucking Jared or feeling his warmth but he did have to admit it felt 10 times better when Jared consented, when he let it happen. Jensen was convinced he wanted to spend the rest of his life wrapped up in Jared, in every sense of the word. 

Jensen was sure Jared wouldn’t forgive him that Jared might even quit and screw over his senior project and that very thought set Jensen a fire.

He couldn’t and wouldn’t lose Jared no matter what the cost or who he had to hurt in the process. Jared was his and no one would ever take him away because if they did…well they might just wanna end their miserable lives before Jensen got to them first. Being without Jared wasn't an option, not to him he wouldn't let that happen he wouldn't survive without him now that he had felt what it was like with him, embraced the fact that for the first time in his life he was in love. And he was fucking terrified.

Even after Jensen had done that to Jared he still forgave him. Because Jared didn't hold grudges, Jared wasn't evil like Jensen was, Jared had a heart and a bright soul.

Jared was without a doubt an Angel…and if Jensen believed there was a god he would be 100% convinced that he had been sent to him from Heaven.

But Jensen knew even if he did believe there was a God there was no doubt in his mind that when he dies, he will go to hell and that would be the worst pain of them all because his Jared would go to Heaven and he would be without him.

Jensen needed Jared like he needed to breathe, Jared was his way of life, the only reason he was living. He had waited for Jared for years, to find someone he could feel for, someone that loved him for him no matter how fucked up he was. 

Jensen knew he was crazy he knew he was where he belonged, locked up and safe from harming other the way he harmed Jared and would probably continue to do throughout their lives, because he needed to, needed to hear the pleading and feel the fear evaporate around him.

He knew their relationship might not continue once Jared graduates, he would be leaving a forget all about crazy ass Jensen but not if he could help it.

What Jared didn’t know was that Jensen had a plan. A plan that could possibly get him thrown in jail, or definantly locked up in this creepy ass place the rest of his life but he would do whatever it takes if that means he gets to spend the rest of his life with Jared .


	12. Decieving Future

Jared sat pressed against his bathroom door, eyes squeezed shut tight and heart racing as he clutched a tiny stick in his right hand. This couldn’t be happening to him. All the health classes and sex talks and here he was, nailed to the bathroom floor living proof of just how much he paid attention to that stupid birds and bees talk.

He had thrown up twice and taken three tests in the last hour and they all came back with the same response…positive.

Jared let out a sob, his shoulders shaking with heavy tears and his chest pounding with fear and apprehension. He was 18 years old, a senior in high school, getting ready to take off half way across the country for college to finally begin his life and get away from this town he had been trying to escape from for years and he was pregnant…pregnant with his mentally unstable boyfriends baby who happened to be locked up in an insane asylum.

Jared knocked his head against the door with a frustrated groan, his hands digging in his hair to give a sharp tug as he racked his brain trying to find the answer to his problems.

He knew he should tell Jensen, that if he didn’t and he found out Jensen would be pissed…beyond pissed. They also had some decisions to make. Would they keep the baby? Or would they not? 

Jared drew in a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. With a shaky hand he reached down to flatten his palm against his still small belly and closed his eyes…could he do this? Could he have a baby when he was still a child himself? 

And what about Jensen? God everyone would ask questions, his parents would want to know who the father was and what was he supposed to say? Oh I’m sorry mom and dad that’s right I forgot to tell you! While volunteering at Broughton I fell in love with one of the patients, and not just any old one the worst one of them all!

His father would kill him, his mother would cry and shake her head, wondering just where they went wrong…when did their son turn into such a heathen?

Jared wiped his face roughly before standing up and checking the time, he was late, too busy crying in the bathroom like some pathetic human.

He practically broke every law trying to get to the hospital and when he finally did he claimed he had to stay late at school and didn’t realize how long it would take.

He stalked into the lounge, his eyes on alert for Jensen but found him nowhere in sight. 

He frowned to himself before finding Sandy “where’s Jensen? I don’t see him today.”

She sighed tiredly before shaking her head “he got in a fight with another patient after you left yesterday…his in solitary confinement for a week, but you’re in luck its dinner time and you get to take his food to him, good luck.”

 

Jared threw open the soft padded door and shut it securely before turning to face a bruised Jensen who sat on the floor, a smirk on his face and a split lip on his mouth.

Jared scowled “what did you do?”

Jensen snorted before rolling his eyes “what did I do? Are you blind Jay? Do you not see my face?”

“I know you and I’m sure you started it so what happened.”

Jensen sighed sarcastically “if you must know…Robby pissed me off.”

“How?”

“…He was talking too loudly, like I wanna listen to that fucking cucu bird mutter to himself about how their coming to get him? Hell I fucking hope they come soon because I’ll tell you what if they don’t I’ll kill the fucker! His driving me insane I tell ya Jay his lost his fucking marbles, his seriously lacking in the whole brain department fucking retard, just being near him makes me feel like I've dropped like 10 IQ points..”

Jared closed his eyes before shaking his head “isn’t that the pot calling the kettle black?”

Jensen sneered “listen baby did you come in here to bring me my food or talk dirty? Cause you suck at it.”

“No I—I came because I have to tell you something…something important.”

Jensen raised a brow before sitting forward “what?”

Jared swallowed harshly before taking a deep breath, his hands were sweaty and he felt like he might pass out. “I…well earlier today I um—I took a test and…Jensen I’m pregnant.”

Jared opened his eyes expecting to see anger reeling on Jensen’s face, maybe disgust twisting at the corners but what he didn’t expect was the smirk that still stretched across Jensen’s lips. “You’re not mad?”

“Why would I be mad?”

Jared blinked dumbly “because…because I’m pregnant… I mean I’m carrying your child and you’re locked in this looney bin and…and I’m pregnant!”

Jensen snorted and nodded his head “yeah I got that baby…hell are you surprised? I mean it’s not like I reached for a condom or anything come on Jay geez I thought you were brighter than that? Put the pieces together would you?”

Jared recoiled back, a scowl on his face as his mind raced with realization “are you telling me you planned this? You got me pregnant…on purpose?”

Jensen clapped his hands slowly before standing up and making his way over, his eyes dark and his lips parted with a leer “of course I did, couldn’t have you leaving without me could I? What good would that do me? You half way across the country and me rotting here, alone.”

Jared scoffed before shoving hard at Jensen “you asshole! You got me knocked up so I couldn’t leave you? Jensen you’re locked in this fucking place why would me being pregnant matter? You’re never getting out of here and you’re leaving me to raise your child! How is that fair?”

Jensen stalked closer till Jared’s back hit the soft cushion of the wall, his hands pressing on either side of his head “because my dear you have a part of me with you now, growing inside of you and that’s something you can’t get rid of—“

“Have you heard of abortion? If I wanted I could—“

Jensen’s teeth gritted and he slammed his hand down hard before gripping Jared’s cheeks “don’t even go there honey we both know you wouldn’t do that, not when I’m still here and even after, you love that even when you’re not with me I’m still inside of you…and I’ll never leave. We both know you’re not gonna get rid of this baby that’s not who you are, your gonna keep it and your gonna raise it and I’m gonna get out of this hell hole and then…then will all be together.”

Hot tears fell from Jared’s eyes as he shook his head desperately “Jen I’m… I’m only 18 I’m not ready to have a baby not yet and I have school I’m not going to this isn’t how I wanted my life to turn out, shouldn’t I have a say how I--“

Jensen blew out an annoyed huff before closing his hand over Jared’s mouth. “Will you calm down? I know how old you are Jared I’m not stupid… don’t you know I planned all this out? I’ve got everything worked out in my head baby you shouldn’t worry your pretty little self about anything just let daddy take care of it all got it? I’m gonna make sure I get out of here Jay and when I do it’s just gonna be me and you and our perfect little baby ill see to that .”


	13. Twisted

In the short time his known Jensen, never once has he doubted his abilities. 

Jensen in all his wicked splendor is probably the most manipulative, conniving, yet somehow protective man his ever known. Jensen promised him that he was going to figure out a way that they would all be together, a perfect family portrait already painted in his head but Jared wasn’t so sure.

Jared knew Jensen and he knew that even if the outcome was pretty the road it would take to get there wouldn’t be. Jared was expecting blood, tears, and complete and utter destruction. Jensen was a ruthless man and Jared was sure that if Jensen did make it out of this place it wouldn’t be without a little death.

Jared was sure Jensen would keep his promise, about killing anyone that steps in his way and Jared had no doubt he would no matter who it was and that’s what he was scared of.

Jared had decided it was best to visit the doctor and find out just how far along he was to estimate the time it happened and how much time Jensen had to plan his escape.

It seemed he was rolling on 3 weeks which meant that they conceived the night Jensen raped him…oh how lovely that story would be to tell their child one day.

Jared had to admit he was a little pissed about it. Of course he knew it was a possibility since Jensen obviously didn’t know the definition of a condom.

Jared wanted to say this was the worst thing to ever happen to him, that he so desperately wanted out of this whole arrangement, to liberate himself of Jensen and never see him again but he couldn’t, because it wasn’t.

Jensen was by far the best and also the most awful thing to ever step in his life.

Jensen was God and the Devil all at the same time. He was destruction and agony, and he was also joy and happiness. 

Jensen has turned his world upside down in the most horrible, wonderful way possible. Jensen had made him question his life, everything his ever believed in, and his sanity. Jared has never been with someone so calculating, so menacing, so…brilliant.

Because that’s what Jensen was he was brilliant. He might be totally insane and completely malevolent but some of the best people are. And Jared was hopelessly in love with him and there was no going back now, even if he wanted to this was his life now and there was no avoiding it, no getting out of it.

 

It seemed that maybe Jensen already had a plan set in his mind just waiting to take action.

He told Jared with a sinful smile “baby doll don’t you worry your pretty little mind I’ve got everything taken care of.” This kind of made Jared a little nervous but yet comforted.

Jensen had everything under control and everything on lock-down deep in his dark mind. And with the way Jensen eyed Doctor Brown with scorn in his eyes and a scowl on his face Jared had a feeling that maybe Doctor Brown wouldn’t be here much longer.

Jared was starting to go a little crazy when a month had gone by with no action by Jensen. “What the hell is going on Jensen? It’s been a month and I have no idea what you’re doing, it’s not going to be long before I’m showing and I start school soon! And I don’t care what you say I’m going to school I already have an apart—“

Jensen sighed loudly before pressing his lips against Jared’s, silencing him with a harsh kiss before pulling back to gently tug on a stray piece of hair. “Pretty I told you not to worry about a thing; I’ve got this under control ok? Give me one more month and I promise you will be outta here and on our way to Rhode Island got it? You’re going to school with your boyfriend who happens to be fresh out of graduate school and with his business degree.”

“Business? You’ve got to be kidding me? Jensen you never went to college, how do you expect to get a job?”

Jensen closed his eyes, annoyance evident on his face as he took in a deep breath before holding Jared’s cheeks “Jay I need you to trust me ok? I know what I’m doing and I’ve got my identity set and ready to go. And I did go to college thank you very much, the only thing this place gave me was a college degree my IQ is 140 I’ll have you know.”

Jared smiled at the cockiness radiating from Jensen has he puffed his chest with pride, revealing just how smart he was. “Oh Jen,” Jared said with a smile as he laced his arms behind Jensen’s neck “did you think I ever doubted your intelligence?”

Jensen smirked as his strong hands gripped Jared’s hips tight, pulling him to his body with a low growl “well I might have had a moment of reservation there…how about you reassure me?”

Jared closed his eyes and drew in a soft sigh as he was led over to the old rickety bed, clothes were ripped off. He kisses Jensen with every ounce of love and devoutness he can find, wants him to know he won’t be alone in this, that Jared will back him up in whatever happens, that he will always need Jensen as much as Jensen needs him. Then he pushes softly at Jensen’s shoulders until he’s flat on the bed, and Jensen raises a hand to link through Jared’s fingers as he slowly climbs on top of him.

They’re soundless as they work Jared open, both of their fingers joining the stretch inside him, and Jared can’t help the way his head tips back, leaving his neck bared for Jensen’s mouth. Jensen sits up, wraps an arm around his waist and does just that, pushing open-mouthed love all along the spots on his skin that has Jared shaking apart. Jensen’s fingers brush inside him, catching against his prostate, and Jared cries out into Jensen’s hair, hanging on even tighter to his shoulders.

Jensen grabs for the lube underneath the stack of pillows, slicking his heavy erection, never breaking the eye contact that’s so loaded with unsaid words, Jared can almost hear them.

Jensen gets up on his knees, pushing Jared to his back, holding the base of his cock as he slides back in. Jared stares up at his twisted, demented lover as he takes his will from Jared’s body, never blinking. Jensen doesn’t seem worried, his calm and collected just like always, the future thoughts of what might happen nowhere in his mind. Jared bites his lip when Jensen gets a hold of his cock, really starts giving it to him in thick, sweet pushes of his strong hips.

“Jen,” he murmurs over and over, pressing the word into Jensen’s mouth so he can taste how all-encompassing Jensen makes him feel, how loved and cherished he is. 

“Baby,” Jensen answers back as Jared throws his head back, coming so hard he whites out for a second. Jensen follows him minutes later, quietly groaning into his neck, and he bites there, hard, giving Jared the hickey that will last for days.

And for a minute, all is quiet, all is peaceful .


	14. Warped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys only one more chapter after this... :(

Jared’s starting to plan everything to a serious T. Here lately he feels like all he gets done is volunteering, homework, entertaining Jensen, and trying to plan their run away future.

Jared isn’t really sure what his going to tell his parents because he knows it’s going to have to be something, he can’t just run away to Rhode Island and then come back with a baby.

His already got an apartment that’s not the problem, the whole living situation is totally under control no what bothers him is the fact that his knocked up with Jensen’s baby and this baby could be something totally monstrous which is the last thing he wants to think about but it’s true. 

Jensen isn’t an ordinary person, Jensen is mentally insane and there’s a very big possibility this baby will be to and Jared’s not so sure he can deal with that…does he want to take that chance? Yes it wouldn’t be this baby’s fault it’s not like it came into this world knowing what kind of man its father was but Jared didn’t know if he was strong enough to deal with it.

What the hell was he talking about he knew he wouldn’t be getting rid of this child, not just because it was a part of Jensen and he would flip shit but because he already loved this child even if it was a big ass burden.

Not to mention the other night he got caught sneaking out of Jensen’s room in the early rises of morning. He was on his way creeping out of Jensen’s room like he did every Saturday morning when suddenly Amy decided she would venture her little ass on down to the west wing like she never did. 

She stopped right in front of Jared, her head tipped in confusion and hesitation as she watched Jared who looked like a deer caught in headlights. 

Jared coughed up the excuse that he had heard strange noises coming from Jensen’s room and decided to check on him but he was sure the flush on his cheeks gave him away.

When he had came back to work that Monday nothing was said to him but that Friday Jared didn’t dare sneak off to Jensen’s room as Amy gave him wondering looks the whole day.

Jared knew one thing for sure…Jensen needed to hurry his ass up.

 

“Baby you need to calm down.”

Jared whirled around, his hands on his bony hips and a scowl on his face “calm down? You’re telling me to calm down? Are you fucking insane Jensen? Amy knows ok I know she does I saw that look on her face; she’s been watching me like a fucking hawk since last week! And you! You’ve been sitting around twiddling your damn thumbs while I’m getting bigger by the minute! God Jensen I’m going on 2 months I’m gonna start showing soon! What are we gonna do? What am I gonna tell my parents? I mean have you thought any of this out?!”

Jensen watched calmly from his bed as Jared paced in front of him, pulling his hair in frustration before he stood and took Jared’s hands. “Jay I need you to breathe and listen to me. I need you to trust in me and believe me when I say that I’ve got everything taken care of and I I’m gonna make sure Amy keeps her mouth shut...”

Jared frowned and leaned back “what do you mean?”

Jensen sighed and brought Jared’s hand up to place a soft kiss on it before patting it somewhat like comforting a child “nothing you should worry about pretty, nothing at all.”

 

1 month later

One whole month off looking over his shoulder, off keeping his eyes peeled open, of avoiding Jensen and he was finally graduating.

Well sort of.

Jared was given the option to graduate early since he finished his project up and of course he jumped at that opportunity, especially after Jensen told him to take it that his plan would finally be set in action.

It was his last Friday night volunteering and Jared had a feeling shit was about to go down. Jared had told his parents he would be taking off to school a couple months early, his apartment was ready he said he felt the need to get there and get used to his surroundings.

Jared had a feeling he wouldn’t be seeing his parents for a while, and he was surprisingly ok with that.

It was rolling on 2 a.m. when Jared hopped up from the nurse’s desk and made his way to Jensen’s room where he was dressed in dark denim jeans, a black shirt and heavy boots. He turned with a cunning smirk “you ready to fly baby?”

The nerves were starting to kick in and Jared wasn’t sure he was ready for anything “do you think we can do this? I mean can we get out without anyone seeing?”

Jensen chuckled as he pulled out a long sharp blade and a rounded gun “oh hell no baby I expect there to be some bloodshed, I mean what fun would it be without it?”

Jared closed his eyes and groaned as he followed behind Jensen and into the hallway.

Jensen was walking quietly in front of him, his steps almost nonexistent as he kept his eyes open and hands ready.

Jensen froze suddenly causing Jared to run into his solid back a loud oomph coming from his lips as he shook his head from to intrusion “Jensen what the hell—“

Jensen waved a hand back sending him a sharp look as he levelled the gun, his hands set and ready to go. Jared gripped Jensen’s shirt tight in his fist as he faced forward.

And as Amy came around the corner her eyes narrowed in alarm and realization. She raised her hand up and pointed accusingly “I knew it! I knew you were involved!”

In front of him Jensen smirked, a deadly black settling in his eyes and he cocked the gun “well aren’t we smart? Well if you knew that than you must have seen this coming.” Jensen sneered mockingly before a roaring bullet shot out and hit Amy right between the eyes, her body plopping back with a sickening sound.

Jared closed his eyes and turned his head as Jensen gripped his hand, pulling him down the hallway “alright baby now you listen to me there’s a car out front I want you to go out right now and wait for me there got it?”

Jared turned with wide, fearful eyes “you want me to leave you here? I don’t understand just come with me right now and will—“

“Jay, Jay! I need you to listen to me,” Jensen yelled as his hands framed Jared’s cheeks “this is important and I don’t want you to get hurt, or involved just in case this goes wrong, they can’t blame you. So I want you to turn your cute little ass around right now and go outside…there you will find a black impala, get in it and crouch in the seat so no one sees you. I will be out as soon as I can and when I do, will be gone.”

With one last beaming smile, Jensen leaned in and planted a kiss on Jared’s lips before turning and making his way down the hall, whistling as he went.

Jared watched for a moment longer before turning and running down the marble steps and out the double doors, sure enough an old black impala was sitting down the street, empty.

Once inside he laid back in the seat, his eyes closed as tears flew from his eyes.

This was the moment that had been anticipated for months, and now he wasn’t sure what to do. Amy was dead and Jared was pretty sure Jensen was set off the kill a couple others before he finally made his way outside.

And then Jared remembered…Doctor Brown.

Doctor Brown was who he was really after; the menacing glare that would hover in Jensen’s eyes anytime the man was around. Jared was pretty sure Jensen blamed him for being locked up, for keeping him away from the outside world.

Doctor Brown was working late tonight, and Jared was sure this would be the last time he had that chance.

 

He felt like he had waited for hours. His hands were sweaty and his legs bobbing, he couldn’t stop the bad thoughts from his mind. 

What if they caught Jensen? What if Doctor Brown got the jump on him? Oh god what if they found Jared and blamed him to?

Jared was about to get up and race out of the car when the door jerked open and Jensen flopped inside, covered in blood.

Jared shot up, hands flying to Jensen trying to find a wound “oh my god Jen what happened? Are you ok? Did he—“

Jensen smiled, blood coating his white teeth as he did, a certain light in his eyes as he placed Jared’s hands on his knees “oh I’m not hurt baby, this isn’t my blood.”

An eerie silence settled as Jensen started the car, speeding off like a bullet down the street “get the map out would ya?”

“Did you kill him?”

Jensen’s brows raised “who?”

“Doctor Brown… did you kill him? Is that why you took so long?”

Jensen stopped at the red light and turned his body to face Jared. His face set like stone, his eyes void of the usual emerald that swirled around and now replaced by black, his jaw was set in a crook and Jared could hear his teeth grind. “That son of a bitch got what he deserved for what his done to me…that asshole started torturing me the day I walked in that god forsaken place, if you’re asking me to feel guilty about what I did, to any of them I won’t. In fact I feel damn right good about myself right now, probably the most sane I’ve ever felt in my whole life, killing them made me feel like I’ve finally done something right so don’t you dare ask me to feel bad about it. This is me Jay and I’m not gonna pretend to be someone I’m not, I’m a psychopath Jay and I don’t give a fuck about anyone, except you and out kid.”

Jared swallowed before shaking his head “I’m not…I just wanna know. I’m not asking you to feel guilty Jen because I know you can’t and you shouldn’t no one deserves to be locked up all their lives it’s not your fault. But at the same time the plan wasn’t to go on a mass murder and kill the staff, now their gonna come lookin Jen and what are we supposed to do? Your face will be everywhere, your name plastered on signs.”  
Jensen chuckled to himself “I would have thought you would have some faith in me by now sugar…say hello to Dean Winchester, powerful businessman and savvy alike .”


	15. Bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter:( Im awfully sad to finish this story but good news is... There will be timestamps!! and a possible sequel!

“You got this baby, you’re doing great really you—“

A clammy hand shot out suddenly and took Jensen’s wrist in a lethal death grip, Jared turned with a red face, sweat running down his face making his slightly longer hair stick to his forehead. “I swear to God if I hear you open your mouth one more damn time I’m gonna show you what I’m really capable off!” Jared seethed stridently, spit flying and hitting Jensen in the face.

Jensen gulped before chuckling to himself and rubbing Jared’s shoulder “I love you to baby now push! The baby is almost here ok just a little more and your done I promise now come on Jared and fucking push!”

Jared let out a low growl before leaning up on his elbows, bracing himself on Jensen as he pushed, the doctor watching them with curious eyes…Jared was sure his never seen a couple like them before.

Then again he never had either. When he and Jensen would go walking down the street he would “couple watch” as Jensen called it but he couldn’t help it. He found himself astounded by the couples that would walk by them; they seemed so different from him and Jensen. So carefree, so completely tangled up in their little lives.

But after 7 months Jared had learned to get over all that, he had adapted to living life with Jensen.

They got out of Texas unscathed, completely and totally clean unlike Jared originally thought, he was sure they would get caught, taken down by the big guys and Jensen would once again be thrown in the nuthouse and Jared would wind up pregnant and in jail.

But that didn’t happen. Instead they made it to Rhode Island clean and fresh, Jensen was now Dean Winchester young business tycoon who struck up money from his dead father, and took over the family business. The family business which happened to be a company Jensen smarted his way into by his “ultimate brilliance” as he calls it. He literally built a company up in less than a couple months… it seemed that when Jensen said he had everything under control he really meant it.

All of Jared’s new friends told him how lucky he was, how handsome Jensen was, how fortunate he was to be with someone who was so successful at his age, the very young age of 25. And Jared would just smile and thank them, tell them he knew how lucky he was and Jensen would stand behind him, smirk in place and laugh on his lips.

For the first 3 months Jared sat glued to their TV, news on he was just ready to see their names plastered somewhere, for someone to notice Jensen at any minute.

Jensen’s name was on the news, the story ran for a few weeks about how Jensen Ackles, 25 had escaped from Broughton Hospital and was dangerous, and you should stay indoors.

But it seemed after a couple months they gave up on finding him. A picture was posted on the TV of Jensen, but the only photo they had of him was when he had first entered the asylum, the young fresh faced 18 year old who hadn’t finished growing yet was nothing compared to the man he was now.

Hair cut short and gelled up, face covered in rough stubble but nothing else, eyes slightly wrinkled from smiling so much which Jared found strange and documented those crow eyes hadn’t been there before they met to which Jensen tells him that he is the only reason he smiles.

Jared hadn’t talked to his parents much, cutting off contact for a little while until he was safe, only talking to them when necessary. He had told them he had met a man named Dean, he was 25 and he worked for Winchester Inc. which he took over when his father died. His mom commented that Dean seemed a little too old for him, that maybe he should find someone his age; this was his first year of college after all. To which Jared replied that he was in love with Dean, and he loved him…and he was also pregnant.

His parents flipped after that. But Jared was an adult now there was nothing they could really do, he was living across the country and taking care of himself having found a job at a quiet little bookstore/coffee house not long after starting at school to which he was loving. Jared’s teachers were immensely welcoming and didn’t mind that he was pregnant, and neither did his new friends who couldn’t wait to meet the baby. Not to mention Jensen also brought in a nice pay check each week filled with enough money that soon they could buy their own house.

Everything seemed perfect…aside from Jensen’s fits he would have every so often to which Jared would shut himself in their bedroom, plug his headphones in and escape with his homework…or it would take a completely different turn to where Jensen wanted to have his naughty way with Jared which he really didn’t mind. Jared was lucky actually, he thanked the irony sometimes of him majoring in Psychology because this meant Jared was able to get Jensen his medication without being noticed.

But sometimes Jensen’s fits were violent not that he expected anything less. He would thrash out, throw things, and feel the need to hurt someone which he probably did. But Jared had told him he wanted to know nothing about Jensen’s escapades, didn’t want to hear about the pain he inflicted on others but made him promise not to touch anyone in a sexual way ever. Jensen had smiled and told him that would never happen, and Jared believed him…especially when Jensen would come home with blood staining his clothes and a familiar darkness in his eyes the look he would only get after killing someone. No one would ever suspect Dean Winchester, polished, poised businessman with high standards and intelligence so rare not even Albert Einstein could compare.

But Jared couldn’t care about that now not when Jensen was holding up his thigh, not when he felt like his insides were being torn out slowly, burning with the need to reach over and break Jensen’s hand.  
But that all seemed to melt away when a piercing, raw cry sounded through the room. Jared’s eyes shot open and all the agony was forgotten as he held his arms out, waiting for the doctor to hand him their baby.

“It’s a girl.” The doctor smiled to them as he reached out to place the baby in Jared’s arms and Jensen reached out to knock the doctor away, shooing him to leave the room.

Jared looked to Jensen with a watery smile, a girl, they had a little girl.

Jensen smiled back, a genuine smile filled with so much emotion Jared wanted to kiss him.

Jared bundled the baby up and held her close to his chest, Jensen moving in beside him to caress her chubby cheek. “What should we name her?”

Jared smiled down at his little girl and let a happy tear escape as she clutched his finger “I was thinking Lucy…”

Jensen pursed his lips in thought before nodding his head “Lucy Charlotte Ackles…I like it.”

“I think you mean Winchester.”

“That’s right…” Jensen leaned over and kissed Jared sweetly “was it worth it? All this, falling for me even though you knew you shouldn’t?”

Jared drew in a calm breath as he watched his little girl squirm and he grinned happily “it was…I love you Jensen even if you are totally psycho, crazy, completely wrong for me I love you and I always will. When I think about it now I couldn’t imagine my life any other way…I’m bound to you.”


End file.
